


This Little Number

by owlpockets



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: A night on the town.
Relationships: Sadie Adler/Karen Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	This Little Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/gifts).



> Request from equalityauction on DW. ♥

Sadie usually wore men’s clothes, but they weren’t _these_ clothes. The elegance of the sleek black sleeves and crisp white shirt were such a stark contrast from her stained yellow shirt (blood never quite comes out completely) that Karen shivered deliciously all the way down her spine as she watched the carriage approach. The piece looked almost new and had a pretty black horse with a white star in the harness. Sadie’s hair was all tucked up under a sharp hat, putting her handsomely scarred face on display. She pulled the shining carriage over to where Karen was waiting on a bench at the train station.

“Need a ride into town, ma’am?” She asked, leaning down to offer Karen a white-gloved hand.

“That’s mighty kind of you, good sir.” Karen took it with ceremony and stepped up. “Where did you get this little number?”

“Oh, I picked it up somewhere,” Sadie answered with a devilish grin as she urged the horse back into the lane.

“I meant the suit,” Karen whispered back, brushing her hand up Sadie’s thigh.

“Stole that too,” Sadie said. “Come on, Miss Karen, I’m taking you out for a night on the town.”


End file.
